We Didn't Start The Fire
by SheSoldHerSoulToSwimming
Summary: Peeta and Katniss weren't the only ones who showed acts of rebellion in their victory, find out about past victors and how they showed flames of rebellion.
1. Haymitch: We Didn't Start The Fire

**Hey, so, this is We Didn't Start The Fire. It's actually a song; I'm listening to it right now! If you know who sang We Didn't Start The Fire, put it in the review, along with a suggestion for a one shot. I'll write a one-shot about the requested thing for the first reviewer who can guest the artist.**

Chapter one, Haymitch.

I live in a world that's trying to kill me. It's not my fault.

They started it.

Yeah, yeah, it's stupid to say you're right and the rest of the worlds wrong. But it's true. I tried to stay alive, and I got punished. My mind wanders back to that day…

_I run from the career, trying to staunch the flow of blood streaming from my legs. I'm still ahead of her, but she's catching up. _

_She's perfectly wounded too. She's missing an eye for Pete's sake! I should be faster than a chick with one eye!_

_But no, she catches up just fine. I throw my knives at her, but miss miserably. Well, you try killing someone without half the blood in your body. It's hard. I've lost my weapons; I fall to the ground in a second. Partly because the loss of blood, but mostly because the lost of hope. I say goodbye to my girlfriend, my mom, dad, and my siblings. _

Too bad I'll be one missing them.

_She throws her axe and surprisingly misses._

_Well she _is_ missing an EYE! _

_Her axe goes over the edge. She stands there, unable to know of what to do next, but I know. Wait. It'll come back. And come back it does._

That day still haunts me. It's odd, how the day you are allowed to live can be the worst of your life. Maybe it's because your right to live was questioned in the first place.

It's a cycle for all victors. You win, somehow President Snow will find a way that you tricked him and made him look stupid, and so he punishes you. He kills your family, your loved ones, and he makes you apologize.

I am Haymitch Abernathy, and I started the fire.

**So, I hoped you liked it. Please give me ideas for more victors that made the capital look stupid with their victory. I'll probably do Johanna next.**


	2. Johanna: Defying Gravity

**Hey, so, I've been meaning to update, but my family keeps deleting whatever I write, so let's hope this copy makes it, eh? Yeah, I said eh, and no, I'm not Canadian. This is Johanna, it's called Defying Gravity, like a Mockingjay, I might do a title per chapter, but only if you REVIEW and suggest a character and a title. Don't forget, no one's guessed the band that made We Didn't Start The Fire. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games *sobs***

_Slice_, the district two's boy slices through my last tributes gut. The cannon releases its usual clamor. I sigh and take a swig of whisky, I go to my room to pack my stuff. Another year another death, another assuring I did my best, assuring I put my heart into it.

I lie.

A lot.

Truth is, I gave up years ago, it was a shear miracle that I won, it will probably never happen again. So all I can do now is drink, talk to Finnick, and be super jealous of Seeder. I hope she's happy, sitting at home, back in district seven. I miss seven. I'm glad I came back. My mind wanders back to the day I was allowed to come back.

_"Hello everyone, Ceaser Flickerman here! Congratulations to our final three! I'm here to invite you to a feast, it will probably be the best meal you've had in the arena so far! Hurry to the cornucopia, it starts at midnight."_

_I start to the cornucopia, the metal of the axes slapping my thighs, I have about five. One in my hand, in case I run into trouble on the way, then I have four on my belt, quite a lot for 2 pound axes. _

_I make to the cornucopia with time to spare, since the table that holds our mighty banquet has not made any sort of appearance whatsoever. _

_I can hear the other tributes' breathing, their questioning tones. They're all a bunch of idiots. I could take them easily, but I must contain myself, if my plan is to work affectively. _

_Once the table pops out of the ground, I get to my feet, on the table is only a mere loaf of stale bread. I hear the other tributes scoff, once again, giving away their position. Once again, clarifying how stupid they all are. I cowardly stumble out to the table, giving the tributes plenty of time to show themselves. I've made my decision, the mask comes off tonight._

_Tonight I'm going to win. _

_The boy from one is the first to emerge from the brush. He carries a long spear. No problem, but I still need to keep up the act until just the right time. _

_"Well, well, well." He sneers, "Seven shows herself. Well, it's obvious you won't be much of a challenge," I'm lucky my hair is a mess, it's covering my murderous gaze, "so I just think I'll kill you slowly. And painfully. Now, what was it? Johanna? Well, Johanna, any last words?" I lift my face, starring daggers at him, but only his eyes show fright, but there's enough for nine people. _

_Nevertheless, he lifts his spear, but my axe is already airborne. It hits him square in the chest, his cannon blows, loud and clear._

_That's when the penny dropped. _

_It didn't last long after that, I throw my axe horizontally, gruesomely killing the last tribute. Her cannon blows, fireworks go off, I am the victor. _

_Just for show, I pick up the piece of stale bread, and grip the rope ladder descending from the hovercraft above. The sly grin still on my face._

I was excited to get back to district seven, happy to be alive. But I was wrong, I never left the arena, I was never alive.

Because I am Johanna Mason, and I'm defying gravity.

**Well, what do you think? The original title was I was the First to fly, but Defying Gravity is actually a song. So, I thought it worked better. And just like We Didn't Start The Fire if you guess who made the people (or person) who made the song, you get a oneshot that you requested. **


End file.
